Beyond the Veil
by FirenIce15
Summary: The Veil is a portal between two different dimensions. Obi-wan uses it to hide baby Luke somewhere the Sith can't find him. Later when Sirius falls through the veil he meets Vader. Vader then becomes determined to find his son
1. Chapter 1

Beyond the Veil

Summary: The veil is not a link to the land of the dead but instead a portal between worlds. Obi-wan uses it to hide baby Luke somewhere Vader and Palpatine can never find him. Dumbledore gives him to the Potters who rename him Harry Potter. Several years later Sirius falls through the Veil and meets Vader who discovers the truth and he is determined to find his son and install him in his rightful place, at his father's side.

Genre: Adventure/Family

Rating: T

Characters: Harry Potter/Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

AN: Just a note, Leia is not Luke's sister in this story; I haven't even decided if she will appear. If fee l that Leia being Luke's sister would distract from the plot of this story. Also Anakin did not get permanently burned on Mustafar. Also the Force and Magic are the same thing, it's just that in the Star Wars Galaxy they've only ever done things soundlessly and wandlessly, in fact wands and incantations are completely alien to them. Lastly yes, the prophecy does exist but with slightly different wording

Chapter One: Hiding Luke

Obi-wan Kenobi looked sadly at Padme Nabierre's dead body as he wandered what to do with Luke. He could feel the baby subconsciously calling for his father through the force. It was very loud, as if the infant was shouting in his ear. He hoped that Anakin was either too far away to hear or ignorant as to what it was that was calling him. He knew however that it was only a matter of time before his former Padawan figured it out and came for his son.

Obi-wan knew he couldn't allow the Sith to get their hands on the boy, but where to hide him? His first thought was Tatoonie. Anakin had hated his life on the desert planet and would never willingly return there. After additional thought however, he discarded the idea. Tatoonie was a very dangerous place ruled by Crime Lords and outlaws not to mention the sand people and all the other dangerous creatures running around. It would be too easy for the last hope of the Jedi order to be killed in that place.

There was only one choice, he had to take him through the strange veil he had discovered back on his first ever solo mission right after he had been made a fully fledged Jedi Knight. He had never mentioned it to anyone, not even Anakin. Mostly because he hadn't thought anyone would believe him. I mean seriously force users who have to use wooden sticks to accomplish anything? Although they seemed to be able to do things rather easily that he had no clue how to do. Not to mention the other bizarre things, like using owls to carry messages, moving portraits, flying on broomsticks. He was thankful Anakin had never encountered one of those, his former padawan had given him enough heart attacks pulling stunts with a speeder, he didn't want to even think about what kind of stupid and dangerous stunts Anakin could've pulled off with a flying broomstick.

"What do we do with the boy?" Bail asked

"He is calling for his father through the force. We have to take him somewhere safe, somewhere the Sith can't find him." Obi-wan said

"Where?" Bail questioned

"I know a place" Obi-wan answered simply. "You don't need to know where it is." He was determined not to tell anyone where he was taking Luke, not even Master Yoda. After all, they couldn't be forced to reveal what they didn't know.

"Certain, it is secure, you are?" Yoda asked

"Yes, Master Yoda. I'm positive." Obi-wan answered

"Very Well" Yoda began "to Dagaboh, I will go" Yoda stated "safe, make sure the boy stays."

Obi-wan nodded in reply.

He then hopped into his star ship and set a course for Kornith (AN: That's not an actual planet in the Star Wars Galaxy, I created it for the purpose of this story.) Kornith was a remote planet in the outer rim, not all that far from Tatoonie actually. To his knowledge there was nothing there, except that bizarre veil thing. He made the journey with little difficulty. The hard part was making his way to the veil.

The veil was in the middle of a large stone structure of some sort that had obviously been abandoned for a very long time. It was over grown, heavily worn and some of the stones had even fallen off. He had no idea who or what had built it but they must have either moved away or died. The odd thing was that there were no pictures or writing of any kind, it seemed strange to him that a culture capable of building such a structure would lack, writing or ornamentation.

Inside, the structure was like a labyrinth, most likely designed to keep intruders out. Since he had only been through the place once and that was several years earlier he got lost a few times but eventually he found what he was looking for. He steeled himself, pulled the curtain back and stepped through.

When he emerged on the other side, he startled several people who had been working on something, he didn't know what nearby. Once they recovered, they all started shooting questions at him at the same time.

"Who are you?"

"How did you get here?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Why are you carrying a baby?"

Said baby had fallen asleep while Obi-wan was making his way through the ruin. However the noise woke him and he began to cry.

"People please, you've woken the baby." Obi-wan said

"I need to speak with Albus Dumbledore. It's urgent." Obi-wan said. He had met the insane (if you asked Obi-wan anyway) man during his first trip to this world. He had gotten the impression that nothing got done in this place without Dumbledore getting involved.

"What for?" a man demanded

"This little boy's mother is dead and his father was killed by a Sith Lord. I need to find a good family to take care of him." Obi-wan said simply

"Sith Lord? You mean the Dark Lord?" a woman asked hastily

"Yes" Obi-wan said assuming she meant a dark force user.

"Come with me?" Lorelai Montgomery, a blonde unspeakable, ordered

She led to the nearest fireplace and called out "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts." as she stuck her head in the fire. Obi-wan probably would have been more disturbed by that if he hadn't been busy trying to get baby Luke to stop crying.

"Professor Dumbledore, are you there?" she asked

"Lorelai, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your headmaster anymore, you may call me Albus?"

"Sorry, Albus, force of habit." Lorelai said a bit sheepishly

"Anyway." Dumbledore said waving her apology away "What can I do for you?"

"There is a man here with a baby whose parents were killed by you-know-who, he came out of the veil-"Lorelai began

"Send him over right away!" Dumbledore instructed

"Yes sir." Lorelai said automatically then she pulled her head out of the fire

"He wants to talk to you right away." She told Obi-wan

Obi-wan ha d finally managed to calm Luke down and asked "ok, should I stick my head in the fire?"

Lorelai shook her head "No, he wants to see you in person. We have several floo stations up on the main floor. I'll show you the way."

"Floo stations?" Obi-wan repeated

"Yes, we can travel by fire-"Lorelai said

"It won't hurt the baby will it?" Obi-wan asked

"Well" Lorelai answered hesitatingly "he probably won't like it very much, but no it won't hurt him any. It is the fastest way to get there; you can't apparate inside Hogwarts grounds"

It seemed the more the woman talked the more confused Obi-wan got "Apparte?" he questioned

"Yes, just vanish and reappear there. Hogwarts has wards-protective magic" she clarified when she saw Obi-wan's blank stare. "preventing anyone from apparating inside Hogwarts grounds. Even if we could apparte inside Hogwarts, the baby probably wouldn't like that very much either." In fact, the only magical transportation that Lorelai could think of that wouldn't be likely to upset the baby was a flying broomstick if someone used a warming charm on him to protect him from the cold up there.

"Very well, lead the way." Obi-wan said

Lorelai nodded and led Obi-wan (and baby Luke) down the hallway to the elevator. She got in and pressed the button for the main floor. However the elevator only went up two floors before it stopped and an auror got on board. Upon seeing Obi-wan he demanded

"Who are you and why don't you have a visitor's badge?"

"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi" Obi-wan said as the elevator doors closed "I am a Jedi and I do not have a visitor's badge because I did not arrive in the usual manner

"You think you're funny boy?" the man responded "well, mister funny man, how about I haul your smart-ass up to my office and the two of us have a little chat?"

"Calm down, Alastor" Lorelai said "He's telling you the truth; he came out of the veil."

"Right and how do we know he's not a spy for the Dark Lord? CONSTANT VIGLIANCE!" he retorted "we can't have unknown people running around all willy-nilly. This is the Ministry of Magic, not a fun house!"

"This kind lady is showing me out." Obi-wan said softly. As the old saying goes, he strains to hear a whisper that refuses to hear a shout "I won't be 'running around willy-nilly' for very long. Also I have not been out of her sight since I arrived unless you are saying you don't trust your own colleagues I don't see an issue here."

"…fine, but I am going along as well and if you make one wrong move, I won't hesitate to introduce you to the business end of my wand, you understand?" Alastor responded

"Completely" Obi-wan said simply

Alastor merely humped in reply

In any case however, at the point the elevator arrived at the main floor. The doors opened and Lorelai stepped through first then came Obi-wan and Luke and a very surly Alastor Moody brought up the rear. The floo stations where not very far from the elevator. So it was a very quick walk.

"Now" Lorelai instructed "reach into the bin and grab a handful of floo powder."

Obi-wan assumed she meant the green powdery stuff in the large pot so he grabbed a handful of that stuff.

"Good," Lorelai said "Now you want to go to the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts. So you need to step into the grate and remember to speak very very clearly, otherwise you could end up in the wrong place. After you have shouted your destination, release the powder"

Somewhat nervously Obi-wan stepped into the grate and shouted "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!" and dropped the fistful of floo powder he had been holding.

Instantly the flames flashed up and he felt himself begin to whirl around. Luke began crying again, he definitely did not like this, in fact Obi-wan did not like it very much himself. As suddenly as everything began, the flames died down and he stopped whirling around. Obi-wan stumbled out of the grate and just barely managed to stay on his feet.

He looked and saw Albus Dumbledore sitting at a large desk, which Obi-wan assumed belonged to him. There were also three other people in the room that Obi-wan did not recognize.

"Ah, Obi-wan Kenobi" Albus said "It has been a long time, you've grown my boy."

"It has been over ten years Albus; I am surprised you remember me." Obi-wan responded as he began soothing baby Luke once again but this time he wasn't having very much success.

The only woman in the room got up from her chair and said "here let me" and she took the baby from Obi-wan's arms and whispered "there, there little one. It's ok." While rocking him gently and gradually the child's cries began to soften and finally stopped all together.

"Of course I do, it's not every day that one meets someone from another world after all." Dumbledore replied

Actually in Obi-wan's galaxy it was pretty common but he decided not to tell Albus that

"Now, I understand that the boy's parents were killed by Voldemort, do you know how he got to your world?" Dumbledore asked

"No, Voldemort did not kill Luke's parents. I do not even know who Voldemort is, Luke's mother died giving birth to him and his father has turned to the dark side. I have brought Luke here so Anakin will not be able to find him."

One of the other men stood up and yelled "Now, hang on, you can't just steal someone else's kid, who do you think you are?!"

"I did Luke from Vader for Luke's own good; Vader will twist the child into a menace like him." Obi-wan retorted

"Vader, who the heck is Vader? I thought you stole him from some guy named Anakin." The messy haired man demanded

"When Anakin turned to the dark side he changed his name from Anakin Skywalker to Darth Vader." Obi-wan explained

"You don't know that" was the reply then he turned to the other black haired man and said "Come on Sirius, back me up here."

"…In my experience it depends on the family." He began the other man looked furious "Most dark families treasure their children as much as other wizards, even if they do raise them to be Voldemort's bootlickers, however if a child decides to stray from the dark ideal…it doesn't usually end well, although few go to the same extremes my mother did."

The other man did not seem pleased by that response. However, Obi-wan decided to ignore him and turned instead to the woman "Luke seems to really like you." He paused for a moment trying to listen for some guidance from the Force, there was a flickering but it was too indistinct to be useful. "Would you be willing to take care of him?" he asked her

Lilly hesitated. She was torn, on the one hand, the baby was utterly adorable and she had always children on the other, was the fact that she agreed with James, it wasn't right to steal someone else's child.

"I'm sure Lilly and James would be delighted to." Albus Dumbledore said

"What?!" both Potters asked at the same time

"You want children, don't you?" Dumbledore asked

"Well, yes but-"Lily began but Dumbledore cut her off

"Then what's the problem? You get the child you've always wanted and young Luke gets a good home and family which he surely would not get with the dark."

"That's not true!" Sirius argued "My family abused me and I hated them for it. However, most dark families do love their children!"

Obi-wan seeing that there was no other choice called upon the force and used it to knock the three people unconscious.

"What did you do Obi-wan?" Dumbledore asked

"I knocked them out" Obi-wan said, he wished it hadn't been necessary but they had given him no choice. He believed that the Force wanted Lily and James to be the ones to raise Luke but they were reluctant to do it. They had the bizarre idea that Luke should be with Vader, which would lead to disaster.

"I'm going to place a mind block on them so they won't remember this conversation and then I'll leave and find someone else to take care of Luke.

"Wait Obi-wan." Dumbledore said. He wanted Lily and James to adopt Luke and he was confident that they would be happy to do so, if they believed that his parents were dead. He wanted them to adopt him because of a prophecy he had heard a little while ago.

_Three months earlier_

He arrived at the Hog's Head in Hogsmead. He was here to interview a candidate for the Divination position, he was considering dropping the subject from the curriculum completely because it wasn't something that could be taught; one either had the sight or (more likely) they didn't. He was here mostly out of courtesy to Sibyll. It had not taken him very long to determine that Sibyll Trelawney was in fact a complete fraud. He had been trying to come up with a polite way to end the interview when Sibyll went into some sort of trance.

"The one with the power to destroy the Dark Lord will come as the seventh month dies." She said in a deep, hollow sounding voice that was nothing like the one she had been using the whole interview. "The one with the power to destroy the Dark Lord will come to those who have thrice defied him. The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. Either must destroy the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to destroy the Dark Lord will come as the seventh month dies." She then slumped over.

After a minute or so she jerked up right and said "I'm so sorry professor, I must have dozed off, where were we?"

Changing his plans quickly Dumbledore said "I was just telling you that I have decided to hire you for the job."

_End Flashback_

Dumbledore was certain that prophecy was referring to Luke. Lorelai had fire called him just after midnight on August first which, if his calculations were correct (and he was confident they were) Obi-wan had come through the veil just before midnight on July 31st _as the seventh month died. _Although he didn't know much about Jedi he did know enough to deduce that Luke's father had once been a Jedi and that Luke had likely inherited his power, a _power that the Dark Lord knew not_. Everything fit; Luke was the child of the prophecy.

"I believe Lily and James will be happy to take Luke, after you have erased their memories." He told Obi-wan

The blonde man nodded "Very well then…can you wake them up?"

"Yes, are you done already?" Dumbledore responded

"Yes, now I shall take my leave…do you have any more floo powder?" Obi-wan

"Of course, right next the grate, help yourself." Dumbledore answered while gesturing in the direction of the large pot full of floo powder that was well within easy arms' reach of Obi-wan.

Without saying another word to Dumbledore Obi-wan turned grabbed a fistful of powder and flooed back to the ministry. He then went back through the veil determined to do whatever he could do in the meantime to help fight the empire.

Once Obi-wan had left Dumbledore took baby Luke away from the unconscious Lily Potter. It was lucky that Lily had sat back down while comforting Luke otherwise she might well have dropped the baby. Well, actually in a way she had, instead of the baby being in her arms, he was now in her lap. Luke was looking at her curiously, as if wondering why she had suddenly fallen asleep.

He took baby Luke and sat down back at his desk. Then he cast enervate on Lily, James and Sirius.

"Professor, what happened?" James asked

"Where did that baby come from?" Lily questioned at almost the same time

Sirius rather uncharacteristically kept his mouth shut.

"He's an orphan." Dumbledore said sadly "his parents were murdered by Voldemort."

"Oh, poor thing." Lily responded, she got up and held her arms out for the boy. Dumbledore wordlessly placed Luke in Lily's arms. Luke giggled happily. He didn't like the old man, he felt wrong, somehow but the woman was nice, he liked her.

"Ooo, he's so cute." Lily cooed. "What's his name?"

"I do not know, he has no living relatives to tell me or to take care of him." He sighed "I suppose I have no choice but to take him to an orphanage."

"No, you don't we'll take him." Lily declared

"Really Lily-flower are you sure?" James asked hesitantly "I mean we only just got married and-"

Lily's glare was the only answer he needed and it made him change his tune real quick. "Okay, we'll take him"

"Yes!" Sirius shouted exultantly "We finally have a little marauder. Just you want boy, you're uncle Sirius is going to teach all about the fine arts of pranking, goofing off and picking up girls."

"No way, Sirius!" Lily countered "You are NOT going to teach my son any of your bad habits."

"Anyway" James said not wanting to listen to Lily and Sirius get into an argument "what are we going to name our little marauder?"

"Duh, Sirius junior of course." Sirius said

"Absolutely Not!" Lily snapped back "My father's name was Harry, well actually it was Hadrian but he preferred to be called Harry. Yes, Harry James Potter, will do quite nicely."

"You're naming him after me?" James asked with a grin

"Yes, Harry after his grandfather and James after his father."

"Are you guys sure you don't want to go with Sirius junior?" Sirius asked

"Yes, we're sure Sirius" Lily said firmly

Sirius sighed "Oh, all right"

"Lily, James. If you're serious-"Dumbledore began

"They're not Sirius, I am" Sirius quipped

Lily rolled her eyes "Really Sirius that is so old, would you just give it a rest already?"

"Anyway" Dumbledore said "if you do decide to adopt him you should blood adopt him."

"Blood adoption, what's that?" Lily asked

"There are different types of blood adoption rituals." James began "they have different effects depending on the ritual but all of them involve making some part of your blood line."

"You mean replace his birth parents?" Lily asked slightly horrified at the idea of stealing someone else's child like that.

"Not necessarily, Lils" Sirius said trying to calm her down "Those types of rituals were popular in the middle ages, wizard families would often steal muggleborns from their birth parents and use a blood adoption ritual to replace the muggle parents blood in the child with their own. There are some rituals that merely add the adoptive parents blood to the birth parents blood, making the child a descendent of all four of them."

Lily calmed down that second type of ritual didn't sound too bad to her.

"it's up to you what type of ritual you decide to use but I must tell you that Voldemort intended to wipe out the entire family. If he learns that the baby son is still alive, he will attempt to kill the baby."

"No, we can't let that happen!" Lily exclaimed

She then gave baby Harry to James and rushed to the Hogwarts Library to start doing research on blood rituals.

The ritual they wound up using was actually an ancient Potter family ritual. The ritual added the adoptive parents blood to that of the birth parents while also giving the child the appearance of the new parents until he (in Harry's case) reached 17 at which point he would be able to chose which appearance he wanted. Thus Luke Skywalker became Harry Potter and the only person who knew was Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting on the Other Side

Darth Vader was sitting on the floor in his private quarters meditating or more accurately, he was trying to meditate, he still had not managed to perfect that skill. When a bright white light suddenly appeared in the ceiling, startled he looked up, just in time to see a black-haired very scruffy looking man fall through the ceiling. After the man fell, the bright light vanished as mysteriously as it had first appeared.

The man jumped to his feet, raised a wooden stick and shouted "Ha, is that all you got Bitchatrix?!" Then rather abruptly he realized that he did not recognize the place he was in and said "um, uh…." Then he noticed Vader, who by this point had recovered. The black-haired man lowered his wooden stick and raised his other hand and said "hello"

"How did you get in here?!" Vader demanded

"I don't know exactly, I was trying to save my godson and then I got hit by a stunner and next thing I know I'm here. Where is here anyway?" the man replied

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Vader asked angry that the man would try to feed him such a ridiculous story, really what kind of fool did this scruffy looking nerf herder take him for?

"It's true!" the man protested

"We'll just see about that." Vader responded and then used the force to enter the man's mind and the man dropped his stick and grabbed his head in pain. The man's mind was rather well protected. It was at this point that Vader realized the man in front of him was force sensitive and yet his signature felt strange, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Eventually though Vader broke through the man's mental defenses.

Since the events were very recent it did not take him long to find the memories he was searching for. He had been fighting some wild looking woman (by using his wooden stick to send brightly colored lights at her while she did the same…Vader decided not to dwell on that absurdity right then). She hit him with some red light and the man lost consciousness. Then he landed on the hard floor of the Executor and Vader already knew the rest.

While he was in the man's mind he felt a familiar force presence within it. Obi-wan…now why had Obi-wan placed a mind block on this man, particularly without bothering to mask his force signature on it? Well, Obi-wan's carelessness was Vader's opportunity. He had been trying to track down his former master for years with no success perhaps this man held the knowledge he needed only one way to find out, he needed to break that mind block. He used the force and began to attack it

The man cried out in pain, this pain was far worse than the previous pain had been. To him it felt like forever but it was probably only a few minutes until finally the pain ended. The block broken Vader witnessed the memory that Obi-wan had blocked and he became filled with a rage that he hadn't felt since the day his mother was killed. That foul loathsome-he couldn't think of words powerful enough to describe him. Obi-wan had stolen HIS child and hidden him in some other dimension or something. Vader was determined to find his son and install the boy in his rightful place at his father's side.

"It seems you were telling the truth after all." Vader said

The man (Vader now knew that his name was Sirius) got back to his feet and yelled "What the heck did you do to me?!"

"Examine your memories, you should find one that was not there before." Vader instructed

Sirius grudgingly followed the instructions, though also glaring daggers at Vader the whole time. However, Vader ignored it because he didn't care. Eventually Sirius found the memory that Vader had mentioned and was stunned. He knew Harry had been adopted (he had wanted to tell Harry but he had never gotten a chance to) but he'd had no idea that Harry had actually been kidnapped. Did that mean Harry had a family (a biological one because Sirius had always loved Harry as his own son, he just hoped that Harry knew that) that loved him all along.

"I can't believe it….how could Dumbledore allow something like that?" Sirius asked softly

"I don't know about Dumbledore" Vader began "but I know the blond man in your memory was Obi-wan Kenobi, a Jedi and a traitor to the Empire."

"Let's pretend I have no idea what a Jedi is or what empire you're talking about." Sirius said

"The Empire is the galactic empire that rules over this galaxy." Vader explained

Sirius had a somewhat vague idea of what that was, he knew that planet Earth was part of the Milky Way galaxy.

"The Jedi are a group of terrorists who are trying to overthrow the empire and take control of the galaxy for themselves." Vader added "Obi-wan no doubt intends to eventually return to your homeland grab my son and use him for his own ends."

"Your son-you mean you're Anakin?" Sirius asked

"That name no longer has any meaning for me." Vader snapped "I am Darth Vader, second in command of the Empire and Supreme Commander of the Imperial military; and yes, I am also Harry's, as you call him, real father."

After a moment Sirius responded "I'm Sirius Black."

"Tell me about my son." Vader ordered

"Well…I don't know much." Sirius said

"I thought you were his god father." Vader responded

Sirius sighed "I am…but I haven't been a very good one."

Vader's eyes narrowed but before he could say anything Sirius continued

"From my memory you know that there was a dark wizard named Voldemort terrorizing Britain when this Obi-wan guy brought Harry to Hogwarts."

"There's no such thing as wizards." Vader interrupted

"Oh really?" Sirius asked with a wry grin "If I wasn't a wizard, how could I do this?"Suddenly Sirius began to shrink and soon there was a large black dog standing on the very spot that Sirius had been just before. For good measure Sirius let out a few loud barks and then he changed back into his human form.

Vader was too stunned to speak. He had never known that such a thing was possible before.

"I'm an animagus" Sirius explained "a wizard that can turn into an animal at will."

"So you can turn into any animal, any time you want?" Vader questioned

Sirius shook his head "No, each person only has one animagus form. So the only animal I can change into is a dog but it's highly useful though."

"I see." Vader said

"Anyway, Voldemort was terrorizing the country, Lily, James and I were all part of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order had been formed by Albus Dumbledore to fight against Voldemort and his boot lickers. Anyway, Lily and James eventually had to go into hiding using the Fidelius Charm."

Vader opened his mouth to ask what the Fidelius Charm was but Sirius began to explain before he could ask

"The Fidelius Charm hides knowledge of a location of something within a person who is called the secret keeper. No one can find something hidden under a fidelius unless the secret keeper tells them where it is. James wanted to make me the secret keeper but I thought I had a better idea. I was James' best friend, I was the obvious choice I persuaded James to pick another one of our friends, a rat named Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper instead. I planned to act as a decoy while Pettigrew was the real secret keeper.

But Pettigrew turned out to be a traitor. He went to Voldemort and told him exactly where to find the Potters. He went to their house one night and he killed Lily and James. He tried to kill Harry too but the curse rebounded and struck him instead."

"Why did the curse rebound?" Vader asked although he was glad that his son was still alive he was curious as to why.

Sirius shrugged "No one knows, anyway the rebounded killing curse destroyed Voldemort. I had a feeling that something was wrong and went to Peter's house. When I got there it was empty and there was no sign of struggle. I raced to Godric's Hollow and I..I..I was too late." Sirius said in a broken voice

"When I got there I found James' body lying on the living room floor. Lily's body was over near where Harry's crib had been. I thought I had lost everything until I heard a baby crying. I followed the sound and found Hagrid trying to comfort baby Harry."

'Give him to me' I told him 'I'm Harry's godfather'

'Sorry Sirius' Hagrid responded 'I've got to take 'im somewhere safe, Dumbledore's orders.'

I was in no shape to fight a half giant and I wanted my godson to be as safe as possible so I loaned Hagrid my flying motorcycle and watched fly off with little Prongslet on his lap."

Vader raised an eyebrow at 'Prongslet' but didn't say anything verbally

"Eventually, I stopped being sad and started being angry. I wanted to get revenge on Peter for betraying James and destroying my family"

Vader said nothing but he fully understood the sentiment and agreed that Pettigrew should suffer for his role in nearly killing his son. However, finding the boy came first. Besides, it would be more fitting if Luke (Padme had wanted to name their son Luke so in Vader's mind the boy would always be Luke) exacted vengeance himself, perhaps that could be part of his Sith training.

"I tracked Peter down to a crowded street." Sirius continued "I was just about to curse him, I was having a somewhat hard time trying to decide what curse to use; even Cruicatcus would not be painful enough for him." Sirius' voice was filled with venom.

"Cruciatcus is the torture curse" Sirius clarified upon realizing that Vader would not have any idea what it was "Then Pettigrew" (He had betrayed the Marauders and therefore he had no right to his Marauder name anymore) shouted for the whole world to hear that I had betrayed Lily and James, cut of his own finger and blew up the street with his wand behind his back."

"His what?" Vader asked

"His wand" Sirius answered holding up his own "We wizards use them to channel our magic. Anyway after he blew up the street he changed into a rat and crawled down into the sewers with the other rats. Shortly after that the Aurors-law enforcement officials- arrived. They claimed that I was the traitor and that I had killed those muggles, non-magical people, and threw in me the wizard prison Azkaban without a trial. While Harry went to live with Lily's sister Petunia" he snarled the name with almost as much venom as he snarled the name Pettigrew which to Vader did not bode well for his son. "and her family. I don't know much about what his life there was like. Harry won't talk about it, but I know they treated him badly. He's too small and skinny for his age, his clothes are always way too big for him" Sirius shook his head "I can't prove it...but I think they may abuse him."

Vader's hands clenched into fists. He didn't like the sound of that. Once he found Luke, he would find out exactly what those 'people' had done to him and they would pay dearly for every last bit of damage they had done whether it was physical or mental.

Sirius sighed "I stayed in Azakaban for 12 years. I believed I deserved it since it was my stupid idea that got Lily and James killed. Then one day Minister Fudge visited the prison, I asked him if I could have his newspaper and he gave it to me. On the front page I saw the rat Pettigrew and according to the article he was sleeping in the same dormitory as my godson. I couldn't stand the thought of that TRAITOR anywhere near Prongslet so I...actually why don't you just look at my memories again, it would probably be quicker than me trying to verbally explain everything."

Vader acknowledged that the man had a point there "Very well, brace yourself."

Vader then went into Sirius' memories.

Sirius had tensed, expecting pain again but surprisingly it didn't hurt, not very much anyway. He kept his mouth shut though, deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Vader's approach to Sirius' memories was a bit different than what he normally did. Unlike his master, he was not a sadist, so he usually did not go out of his way to cause pain but he didn't usually go out of his way to avoid causing it either. Yet for some reason, he was being uncharacteristically gentle with the canine animagus, he guessed it was because the man was the only link he had to his missing son.

Vader was not happy when he found out about the blood ritual that Sirius had neglected to inform him about. The only thing that saved Sirius from a force choke was the fact that the ritual had deliberately not replaced Vader and Padme in Luke's blood but merely gave him some additional family members. Eventually Vader had witnessed every memory that Sirius had regarding Luke and to his frustration discovered that the animagus had no idea of how to get back to his dimension.

"It seems finding Obi-wan Kenobi is now my top priority." Vader said to himself

Sirius just looked at him confused

"He is the only one who knows how to get to Luke." Vader explained the unspoken duh, practically shouted itself.

"So I take it Luke is Harry's birth name?" Sirius asked but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, he is Luke Vader." Darth Vader replied "Now as for you. No one else can know about Luke or you for that matter. So you will stay here, in my private quarters and you will not allow anyone to discover your presence, is that understood?"

"You can't just keep me locked up in here!" Sirius protested

"I have many enemies, dog, enemies that would love to be able to get their hands on my son" Vader growled menacingly "are you really so selfish that you will put your precious god son's life in danger just so you can roam around a bit?"

Sirius bristled, he hated the idea of being locked up (again) but he hated the idea of Harry being in danger more so he said "fine, I'll do it but I'm only doing it for Harry."

Vader simply responded "As long as you do it, that's is the only thing that matters"

He then walked away from Sirius, he had to place a call to a certain bounty hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: the Hunt Begins

Immediately after Vader left the room Sirius took out the two-way mirror he always carried on his person.

"Harry Potter" he called and waited for a moment but nothing happened, he tried again "Harry Potter!" and again nothing, finally in desperation he said loudly "Luke Vader" and again nothing happened. Sirius was forced to conclude that Harry either didn't have the mirror with him or the mirror didn't work across worlds or galaxies or whatever the right term was.

Having nothing else to do he decided to try and get a feel for his new environment. It was nothing like anything he had ever known; in fact it was so different that Sirius barely knew where to start. In the end he decided to just mess with everything.

Meanwhile Vader had gone into the next room, which is where his holo-com was. He dialed the number for Boba Fett. The bounty hunter himself did not answer the holo-com instead it was one of his lackeys.

"Lord Vader I-"the man began but Vader cut him off, he didn't care what the man might have to say

"I want to speak to Boba Fett." He said

"I'm afraid that's nnnot ppppossible, my lord" the man stammered out knowing all the rumors that surrounded the Sith Lord but since he was new on board Slave 1 he had never actually encountered the man until now "Boba Fett iiiisn't on bbbboard right now, he's aaaway on an aaaasignment." He tensed expecting to be choked at any minute.

"Fine" Vader snapped, he didn't like it but he sensed that the man was not lying to him and therefore there really wasn't anything he could do about it. "Have him call me as soon as he gets back." And then Vader ended the call without waiting for a response or saying good bye.

A spilt second later the alarms began to go off and a computerized voice said "the ship will self-destruct in ten minutes"

Vader growled, he should have known better than to leave the mutt alone. He went back to the room where he had left Sirius.

'You pressed the red button didn't you?" he snapped but didn't wait for Sirius to nod before continuing "You DON'T press the red button, how stupid are you?!" Honestly, that was the oldest cliché in the book. Vader moved past Sirius and pushed several buttons to deactivate the self-destruct sequence and soon the computerized voice announced

"Self-destruct, negated."

"When that voice said self destruct…what exactly did it mean?" Sirius asked, it sounding like said the voice was going to commit suicide but that didn't make sense, why would someone kill themselves just because he pushed a button?

"You nearly destroyed the entire ship, that's what!" Vader growled "Self-destruct means that the ship will blow itself up!"

Sirius stared at him wide-eyed "You're joking, right?"

Vader glared at him and did not dignify that asinine statement with a response

"How could a ship blow it up, what spell does that?" Sirius asked him

"It's not a spell, it's part of every imperial ship's programming, if it looks like the ship is going to be captured it is supposed to blow itself up before the enemy gets their hands on it." Vader explained

"Speak English" Sirius said

"…You do know what a computer is don't you?" Vader asked

Sirius' blank stare was the only response he needed. If it hadn't been beneath his dignity, Vader would have face palmed; this was going to take a LONG time.

_A few hours later_

Vader's holo-com started ringing. Vader somewhat unusually for him answered it, luckily Sirius was in the fresher at the moment and Vader used the force to lock him in there.

"Lord Vader" Boba Fett greeted him "One of my men told me that you called me earlier."

"Yes I did" Vader said "I have a job for you."

Internally Fett grinned that's what he liked to hear. Vader usually paid him well and his jobs always offered a challenge which he relished

"I'm all ears" he said

"I want you to find a Jedi named Obi-wan Kenobi "Vader said

"Do you want a recording of the kill as usual?" Fett asked. He was happy at this; Kenobi had killed his father, now Boba would get his revenge

"No!" Vader responded "I want him alive!"

Fett didn't like that at all "that will be difficult" he said. It was much easier to kill a Jedi than it was to capture them. He was curious as to why it he wanted Kenobi alive, but he knew better than to ask. Vader didn't like people asking him questions usually, why was the most dangerous, Vader hated to be asked why

"I am aware of that." Vader replied "I am willing to pay you triple your normal fee"

Fett's eyes widened wow, Vader must want this guy very badly to be willing to pay THAT much.

"But know this" Vader continued "if you kill Kenobi, I will be very angry."

Fett understood exactly what Vader meant if Kenobi was killed, Fett would follow him in short order

"I can capture him alive" Fett said, well he probably could "but I can't guarantee that he won't be hurt in the process."

"That's fine" Vader replied "I don't care if he gets injured. As long as Kenobi is alive and able to speak when you bring him to me, I'll consider the job done."

Well that made things a bit easier Fett thought and it also explained a little bit, Fett suspected that it wasn't Kenobi himself that Vader wanted so bad, it was some information that Kenobi had. Fett knew better than ask whether his suspicion was correct though. "All right, I'll find your Jedi" Fett said "he also knew better than to ask Vader if he had anything for him to go on, if Vader did, he'd say so on his own and if not…it wouldn't be pretty.

"Good" Vader replied "Contact me again when you have him." Then Vader ended the call.

_Several days after that_

Vader had gone to the bridge as usual, once again leaving Sirius alone in the Sith Lord's private quarters. Sirius had begun to understand how this world's technology worked. He had taken muggle studies in school, mainly to drive his mother nuts, which it did but he had never been fascinated with them and their technology the way Arthur Weasley was. Although he had to admit, their technology was impressive.

He was busy flipping through the channels on the holonet trying to find something to watch that wasn't completely boring when Vader's holocom went off. Since Sirius now understood enough about the technology in this world he decided to make himself useful for once. He transformed into Padfoot went over to the machine and used his paw to press the accept call button.

A holographic image of a hideous old man in a cloak appeared. In fact, the guy was so hideous that Sirius would have been willing to bet that he had some hag blood in him somewhere much like he suspected the Flint family had troll ancestry. Said ugly man was clearly surprised to find himself facing a large black dog.

Sirius began to bark as loud as he could, hoping his bark would be loud enough for Vader to hear. His barking seemed to annoy the old man though

"Be quiet you mangy mutt!" the man ordered but Sirius ignored him and continued to bark. Things continued like this for a minute or two, the man kept ordering Sirius to be quiet and Sirius kept on ignoring him until finally Vader arrived.

"Silence." Vader ordered as soon as he entered the room

Sirius stopped barking and looked over at him.

'Sit" Vader ordered and pointed toward the corner

Sirius went over to the corner and sat there

"What is your bidding master?" Vader asked

Palpatine ignored the statement for a moment and instead asked "Since when do you have a dog?"

"He's just a stray that stowed away on the ship, he's well trained so I decided to let him stay, at least until we while we are in space."

"Well trained, really?" Palpatine asked dubiously, the dog certainly didn't seem trained at all from what he could tell

"Yes, observe" Vader replied he turned toward Sirius "Stand" he ordered

Sirius stood up to his full doggish height

"Come"

Sirius walked over to where Vader was standing

"Speak"

Sirius barked

"Rollover"

Sirius rolled

"Play dead"

Sirius started and staggered a little as if he had been badly hurt until he finally fell over onto his side and stuck his tongue out of his mouth for good measure.

"Go sit" Vader ordered lastly tilting his head toward the corner

Sirius got up went back to his corner and sat

Vader then turned back to the hologram

"Enough with the dog" Palpatine said

"The rebels keep getting bolder, my sources tell me that they have established a base on Kornith, wipe them out." The man said

Vader nodded "It will be done my master"

"Make sure you don't mess up this time" the old man replied and then he ended the call

As soon as he was certain that the connection was completely severed Vader rounded on Sirius

"What were you thinking?!" he demanded

Sirius changed back into himself and replied 'I was thinking that I'd like to something useful-"

"Useful?!" Vader cut him off "You call revealing yourself USEFUL?!"

"The ugly old guy just thinks I'm some dumb dog, what's the big deal?" Sirius asked

"That ugly old guy was Emperor Palpatine" Vader snapped. He would not disagree with Sirius' description of the man though, he was UGLY. Really he should take a leaf out of Darth Maul's book and wear a mask all the time. Also Vader didn't know how old Palpatine was but he would wager that he was at least old enough to be his grandfather or maybe his great grandfather.

"He is a powerful force user" If anyone was likely to figure out what he and Sirius were hiding it was Palpatine and it didn't help that Palpatine was the LAST person Vader wanted to discover that Luke even existed, he didn't want to even think about what might happen if Palpatine got to his son before he did.

"Ok, but if he's the emperor and you're his number two, aren't you guys on the same side?" Sirius asked

When Vader heard that he was tempted to either smack his own forehead or choke Sirius for his stupidity but in the end he did neither.

"…Palpatine is a master manipulator, he uses and abuses everyone and everything around him, I don't want Luke anywhere near him, and if you care about Luke you will feel the same way." He was not about to share his plans for overthrowing Palpatine with anyone, especially not a stupid dog that apparently couldn't keep his own secrets much less Vader's.

"Palpatine is the one person above all others that you NEED to stay away from." Vader said. He was just thankful that he had had the foresight to have masked Sirius' force signature almost as soon as he had arrived, otherwise they would really be screwed."If you ever want to see Luke alive again, you will make sure STAY hidden, at all times."

"You don't…you don't really think he'd kill Harry, do you?!" Sirius asked worriedly

Vader was glad to see that SOMETHING had finally penetrated that rock-hard skull "Absolutely, Palpatine cares about his own power and nothing else, he is also highly paranoid, and if he thinks Luke is a threat…" He trailed off, allowing Sirius to fill in the blanks himself

"He couldn't seriously have found out about Harry just because he saw me though…right?" Sirius asked

"I took some precautions, I placed a barrier on you that will prevent people from reading your mind, however he is very skilled in the mind arts, and he may be able to break through it." Vader told him

"Merlin, how do I know he didn't?!" Sirius exclaimed

Vader assumed Merlin was some sort of wizard swear word but he ignored it and instead replied "I don't think he did, you would have likely felt some pain if he had…I don't know if you being in your canine form had any effect on it or not. I have never tried to enter an animal's mind."

Sirius sighed a somewhat relieved sigh "…I just wanted to do something useful for a change. I'm always getting locked up where I can't do anything."

"If you wanted to be useful, you should have just told me. I have something you can do."

Sirius perked up slightly

"Wait here" Vader ordered and he went over to his desk and grabbed a bunch of papers. Being a Sith Lord entailed a surprising amount of paperwork. Part of him suspected that Palpatine (sadist that he was) had invented half of those forms for no other reason than to tick him off, he hated paperwork.

He went back to Sirius and handed him the papers.

"Here fill these out, once you're done with them all I'll sign them. If there is anything you don't understand look it up on the data pad, I showed you how they work, so don't pretend you can't handle it." he said

"You want me to be your secretary?!" Sirius protested

"You said you wanted to be useful, this is the only useful thing I can think of for you to do that won't risk anyone finding out about you." Vader replied. The fact that Sirius didn't like it was simply icing on the cake, from Vader's view point the wizard deserved being upset for letting Palpatine see him.

Sirius glared being Vader's secretary was so NOT what he had in mind but he couldn't think of anything better and the insufferable look said quite clearly that Vader knew it.

"Have fun" Vader said sarcastically before returning to the bridge.

Vader was right to be concerned though back on Coruscant; the wheels in Darth Sidious' mind were turning rapidly. Vader had never had any special fondness of animals, so for him to take in a stray dog was highly unusual. The dog itself seemed highly unusual as well, the force was stirring but it was too indistinct to be of any real use. Sidious hated the whole thing, he was fairly certain that dog was no ordinary dog but he needed real answers not vague suspicions. He decided that it was time to have one of his hands look into the matter.


End file.
